parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1
Parody of the 2010 film, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Cast *Harry Potter: Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hermione Granger: Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ron Weasley: Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Albert Runcorn: ??? *Reg Cattermole: ??? *Amelia Bones: ??? *Mr. Ollivander: Skiff (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Delores Umbridge: Elizabeth (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Gregorovitch: ??? *Gellert Grindelwald: ??? *Albus Dumbledore: The Thin Clergyman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Thorfinn Rowle: Splatter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Antonin Dolohov: Dodge (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bathilda Bagshot: ??? *Narcissa Malfoy: Frankie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lucius Malfoy: Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Peter Pettigrew: Sixteen (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Dobby the Elf: Skarloey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rubeus Hagrid: Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Yaxley: ??? *Pius Thickness: ??? *Scabior: ??? *Greyback: ??? *Wedding Guests: Various characters *Severus Snape: Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Xenophilius Lovegood: ??? *Luna Lovegood: Flora (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lord Voldemort: Diesel 10 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bellatrix Lestrange: Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Death Eaters: various Villains *Charity Burbage: ??? *Draco Malfoy: Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ginny Weasley: Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Arthur Weasley: Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Kingsley Shacklebolt: BoCo (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Remus Lupin: Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Nymphadora Tonks: Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody: Duke (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Neville Longbottom: Neville (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Seamus Finnigan: Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lavender Brown: ??? *Cho Chang: Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Gregory Goyle: Bert (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Pansy Parkinson: ??? *Romilda Vane: ??? *Mundunus Fletcher: ??? *Elphias Doge: ??? *Cormac McLaggen: City of Truro (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Padma Patil: Clarabel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Mary Cattermole: ??? *Percy Weasley: Arthur (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fred Weasley: Donald (Thomas the Tank Engine) *George Weasley: Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Molly Weasley: Molly (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bill Weasley: James (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fleur Delacour: Isobella (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Vernon Dursley: D199 (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Petunia Dursley: Frankie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Dudley Dursley: Smudger (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Katie Bell: ??? *Nagini: ??? Gallery Chickens to School (Thomas).jpg|Thomas as Harry Potter PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Hermione Granger Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Rubeus Hagrid It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Arthur Weasley Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Molly Weasley Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Ginny Weasley JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz4.png|James as Bill Weasley Images (16).jpeg|Isobella as Fleur Delacour Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Remus Lupin MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Nymphadora Tonks Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody BoCo (TTTE).jpg|BoCo as Kingsley Shacklebolt MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Dobby HectorModel.png|Hector as Kreacher Images (14).jpeg|The Thin Clergyman as Professor Albus Dumbledore PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Professor Severus Snape ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Ginny Weasley NevilleModel.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Luna Lovegood Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Dennis the Diesel.jpeg|Dennis as Dean Thomas MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Nigel GWR 3440 City of Truro - geograph.org.uk - 1479746.jpg|City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Lord Voldemort It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Bellatrix Lestrange MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Draco Malfoy GordonAndSpencer19.png|Spencer as Lucius Malfoy Splatter.jpg|Splatter as Thorfinn Rowle Dodge.jpg|Dodge as Antonin Dolohov Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|'Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle SixteenRWS.png|Sixteen as Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail Images (21).jpeg|Elizabeth as Delores Umbridge Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Lily Potter Stepney the Bluebell Engine.png|Stepney as James Potter MainD199RWS.png|D199 as Vernon Dursley MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Petunia Dursley SmudgerModel.png|Smudger as Dudley Dursley Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas/Harry Potter